


The Wrynn Triplets

by Fireember345



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: This story is about Anduin if he had a brother and a sister. Enjoy do not own Warcraft.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Everyone, Bolvar Fordragon/Varian Wrynn, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Tiffin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Varian Wrynn, son of the late King Llane Wrynn and late Queen Taria Wrynn, the newly crowned king of the rebuilt Stormwind for the first time in his life was absolutely terrified.

He was waiting outside the halls by orders of the healers while he heard the agonizing wails of his wife, Queen Tiffin. For today was the day that would change not only their lives but the lives of their people. There would be another Wynn in the world and Varian would have a family again. Within the room, his child was about to be born.

It was both exciting and terrifying.

He feared that his wife would not survive, or his child is stillborn, or they both die, or he becomes a bad father, or…

He then felt a hand upon his shoulder, and he turned around to see his old friend, his trusted adviser, Bolvar Fordragon.

“You have nothing to worry about, Brother. Everything will be fine.” Bolvar assured him as it helped Varian a bit.

“I just wish I could be there for her.” Varian sighed as his fears did not disappear.

“I know, Varian. I know.” The paladin spoke as he patted on his back.

Soon, the screaming stopped, and all was quiet. Varian instantly stood up as he feared the worst as Bolvar was right behind him. Then they heard footsteps running towards the door and crazed laughter. The door slammed opened as the nursemaid was cheering and laughing happily!

“Your majesty, it is a miracle! The light has smiled upon us!” She sang as she danced with the very confuse Bolvar.

“What happened?” The king demanded as he was very shocked by the reaction of the nursemaid.

“Your majesty, you must see them~! A true miracle upon Azeroth!” She encouraged as she dragged the king in.

Varian felt relief that his wife, Tiffin was alive, exhausted but alive.

“Are you alright, beloved?” The king of Stormwind fretted as the tired priest smiled at his concerns.

“I am fine. I am only tired from bringing our children into our world.” She explained quietly as he laughed a bit at her husband’s surprise.

“Children?” Varian questioned as the queen pointed to the bassinet beside her.

The king stepped forward to peer within to see the little miracles that were born.

Triplets.

All three children were his.

Two boys and one girl.

The largest boy and girl had his hair, whilst the smallest of his children inherited his mother’s. They all had blue eyes, but the smallest had the most stunning of his siblings.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Tiffin smiled as Varian brought them closer to her.

* * *

A few days later…

After the queen took the time to rest, it was time to announce the birth of the princes and princess.

The children were adored and loved as their names were known. The smallest child with the locks of gold would be named Anduin Lane Wrynn, the only daughter of Varian and the loudest of the siblings would be named Varia Taria Wrynn, and the largest child with the honored the name Bolvar Terenas Wrynn, which Bolvar was proud to have this child bless with his name.

All the kingdom celebrated for the Wrynn children with a feast as the nobles and royals presented gifts to the children. But even though the merriment and laughter were everywhere, this was one little issue that needed to be settled.

“Your majesty, there is something that we need to speak about.” The advisor, Lady Prestor spoke as she appeared from out of nowhere, “It’s about your children, more precisely, your sons.”

Tiffin narrowed her eyes while the visiting Arthas’ finger was wrapped around by the happy little newborn, Anduin.

“What do you mean?” Tiffin frowned as she didn’t like what the advisor was saying, she never really trusted that woman.

“You have two sons, your majesties. Two princes born on the same day when only one can become the crowned prince.” Lady Prestor explained, “You will need to choose an heir from one of the two. Personally, I think it should be Bolvar.”

“Why Bolvar? I think I’m kind of leaning towards Anduin.” Arthas voiced as he laughed at the tiny infant when he sucked on his finger, “I can sense the shining light within him. He could make a great king, isn’t that right, my newest friend~?”

The infant cutely giggled as Uther rolled his eyes at his former student’s shenanigans with the baby prince. But the Paladin was right about one thing, Anduin’s light did glow bright, like a star. Perhaps, his destiny is in the light.

“I can see the strength within this boy, he would grow as strong as his father in the future. Anduin, on the other hand, forgives me for saying is the smallest of the bunch. Even his sister is bigger than him. How can he hope to become king without the strength to do so?” The black-haired woman questioned cruelly as Tiffin glared at her.

“He may be small, but my child is strong, all of my children are strong. You’ll see, Prestor.” Tiffin snapped as Bolvar Sr. spoke up.

“It is also not your place to decide. The destiny of the future king belongs to the oldest, not the strongest.” Paladin Fordragon explained while the king stood up.

“Bolvar is right. The firstborn is be the crown prince.” Varian spoke as he called for the nursemaid.

“But they are all triplets, how can you decide who is the oldest?” Katrina questioned as the woman appeared for the royal court.

“Who was born first?” Varian wondered as the nursemaid cooed at the children.

“It was Anduin who was born first, then his sister Varia, then the biggest child Bolvar. When he came out, the poor queen needed to get stitches.” The nursemaid answered as Tiffin shivered at the mentioning of the stitches.

“Then it is decided, Prince Anduin will become the crown prince.” The king proclaimed as the people cheered for the child, who babbled sweetly.

He also presented his second son and only daughter as they all cheered for the triplets for the great leaders that they will be.

Though this was a minor setback for the future, the dragon in disguise can still make do with what she had.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later…

Varian watched from afar as his children played in the garden.

Anduin, Bolvar, and Varia played heroes while the servants played the evil scourge. Tiffin would’ve been proud to see her babies grow up so well. But it was all taken away from them the moment the rock was flung at her. Thanks to those riots, his children will never know their mother and he was alone again. The despair would have devoured him if not for his triplets.

When Anduin wanted his papa to read him a story, when Varia wants to pretend to be a knight, saving her father, and when Bolvar wanted to spar with him.

Each of his children had a strength that would be a blessing to the kingdom and to himself.

Bolvar was the strongest of his siblings as Katrina had predicted, he looked the most like him, though he was quiet and simple. He was not an idiot but rather more practical and uses the simplest solutions to problems. He only showed emotions to his closest friends and family, anyone else would be given as plain an uninterested look.

Bolvar was thankful that he wasn’t made crown prince, he knew his brother would be a better king for his heart and mind was greater than his. He will be there for his brother and sister, no matter what.

While Bolvar had his father’s muscles, Varia had her father’s personality. She was a hot-blooded little girl who did not fancy dresses, makeup or dolls. When she was little, she was read stories of how brave knights rescued damsels in distress and hated it. Varia didn’t want to be those type of ladies that faint with the drop of a hat. She wanted to be like her father, a fighter and a warrior. Though her father wants none of that, a deal was made. If she learns proper edetate and manners, the king will begrudgingly allow her to train to be a knight.

He was proud of his daughter for wanting to be like her but didn’t want her hurt.

Then last leaves the crowned prince, sweet little Anduin. Prince Anduin was the blond-haired angel that had his mother’s kind and caring nature. Varian can feel his wife’s spirit within his son as he would rather use his heart and mind to end the fight, not violence or brute force. What he lacks in size and strength, he has intelligence and kindness with him. The blond-haired beauty was somewhat feminine like, and often sought after, which makes Varian’s blood hot as well as his daughter’s, while his brother would just stare down at the children who dare to try to win his heart.

Tiffin did warn that the boy would be a heart breaker as he grew up.

They were all that was left of his wife.

Without them, he could not see himself being able to go on.

Their very existence reminded him to stop mopping and be the king for his people as well as a father for his offspring. The king’s thoughts were soon interrupted by the hysterical laughter of his closest friend and advisor, Bolvar. As he wondered what had gotten into the paladin, he looked to see that his children captured one of the knights as the said knight was being held upside down while Varia squeezed red hot pepper juice down his nose.

Soon, Lady Prestor appeared and began harshly scolding the children. That was when Bolvar and Varian approached.

“Leave them be. They are doing no wrong.” The paladin scolded the lady.

“Do you not see that the princess and princes have attack one of our knights? They must be punished.” The black-haired woman sneered as the children hid behind Bolvar.

The children were always afraid of her and Bolvar didn’t blame them.

“They were just having a little bit of fun. They also did an amazing job of capturing a knight.” The paladin chuckled as bit then stopped then they heard laughter.

It came from the stone-cold and stern King Varian.

“Oh, my children, you truly know how to brighten my day.” He chuckled as his darling little triplets began to climb on him.

“Your majesty, your children just assaulted one of your finest men. They must be punished.” Lady Prestor insisted as the king chopped the rope and freed the knight.

“Nonsense, they meant no harm and all three of them are quite skilled.” Bolvar insisted as he turned to the three royal triplets, “How were you able to do it?”

“We were playing Scourge Vs the Alliance, Papa. I was the king, Bolvar and Varia were my knights and we were catching death knights.” Anduin explained.

“Andy had a plan; I made the trap-.” The younger Bolvar continued.

“And I shoved pepper juice up his nose to get him to talk on where his base was!” Varia cheered as the knight was still getting the juice out of his nose.

“Sorry, Mr. Knight. I told her not to.” The prince apologized as the knight just waved his hand.

“It is alright, but please don’t mention this again. I would never hear the end of it from my platoon.” The knight requested as the embarrassment of being taken captive by three young children was too much to bear.

“Okey Dokey.” The children whispered as their father chuckled some more on their antics.

The knight then left to return to his platoon and lick his wound.

“King Varian, if you do not apply discipline to your sons and daughters then what would they become when they are fully grown?” The woman advised calmly as Bolvar Sr. gave her a nasty look.

“The children will be just fine, Prestor. What they become is their choice and I must remind you that you are in no position of telling the king how he raises his children.”

Prestor glared at the man, wanting to kill him but conceded.

“Yes, forgive me, your majesty. I misspoke. I merely wished to think of what is best for your heirs and for Stromwind.” The black-haired woman apologized, then bowed and left.

“You could’ve fooled me.” The paladin muttered as he rolled his eyes.

“Now, Brother, she may be on the rough side, but her heart does possess good intentions.” The king spoke as the triplets began to play on their father.

Soon, the merriment came to an end as one of the scouts approached the pair.

“Your majesty, there is word that the Scourge is heading to the north. Prince Arthas was seen with them.” He reported as Varian’s once happy face turned hardened and bitter.

“Gather the troops. Bolvar, take my children inside. There is planning I need to do.” Varian ordered as Bolvar took the children.

“Right, come along, children. There is some fig pudding that needs a home.” Bolvar suggested as the children cheered.

None of them knew that they were being watched. The lady who holds a more sinister nature knew that if things don’t change than all of her plans will unravel. She knew what had to be done.


End file.
